Life inside the (Mutant) Jail
by Shanelover16
Summary: This is a story which follows four mutants (Nightmare, Castor, Rogue and Zayden) on their lives throughout, and after their time inside a jail facility which has been built to hold many different kinds of mutant. This Story may contain elements of violence and expletives. I hope you enjoy.
**Hi, This is a joint story. It isn't technically a fan fiction but we were inspired by Xmen and a few other Mutant Stories, hope you enjoy!**

Nightmare's POV:

Okay so it seems like a long time ago that they brought me to this hell hold, but it has only been two years. They have most definitely been the longest two years of my life…until now, but I'm not talking about right now because right now it's 'vaccination day' and talking about it depresses me…a lot. So I'm just going to tell you about my story from the beginning, well…since I got here anyway.

~~~3 Years Ago~~~~

Just another day in the Hobbs house…I missed my breakfast by 2 minutes, my father is being a dick and I'm sat here all alone in the cellar on my sixteenth birthday. Any normal kid would have the complete attention and undying affection of their parents on their birthday, but no; I have to just go on with life as if it's just another day. It's nothing new though, ever since I was ten and my sister Kalla was born, I have been living down here in the cellar. My parents decided they wanted my old room as the nursery and I never got a say in the matter. As usual, I just had to give them what they wanted. It's not so bad though, my brothers are dicks anyway, so the further I can get from them, the better.

"Happy Birthday Pax, how does being 16 feel?" my brother Jaxson – surprisingly – said in a very chirpy tone of voice. It was mainly weird because my brothers don't do chirpy.

To be honest I wasn't really sure whether he was being genuine or not…so, I decided not to react. "Awh, c'mon Paxton, you don't think I'd bully you on your birthday now do you?" he said as if he had never done it before…then he continued and slung his arm over my shoulders. By this point, of course I was a little confused, slightly dazed, but wanted to be alone so I just went with it.

"No…I guess not, but why the sudden change of heart?" I said sort of bluntly, trying to get him to leave. Instead, it did the complete opposite and he continued to flap his lips… "I just figured it's your 'sweet' 16 so you shouldn't get hassled or bullied today"

In that moment, I saw Jaxson in a different light…I wasn't being intimidated, he was being nice to me…for the first time in my life, I felt like he was actually giving a shit about me, rather than playing pranks or beating me up. But all good things come to an end eventually…

Okay, so about half an hour after Jaxson walked into the room, I noticed it was no longer just the two of us…Brannon, my other brother, was stood in the doorway, but due to the fact Jax was being nice, I thought he would be too…that's why I never saw it coming.

I rubbed my eyes out of tiredness and smiled before noticing Brannon had moved, and then I got hit hard in the head, causing me to fall down on the floor of the cellar. My vision started to blur a little before re-focusing…right before they ganged up on me. In that hour, the only thoughts that sprung to my mind were "I need to get out of here". So of course my power became the best thing in my life and I let my iris' darken until they were the same colour as my pupils.

Of course, the only way I could tell they had darkened was because my surroundings became darker. Well, that and the fact that my brothers were screaming like little girls; they didn't like the dark much, so using my Umbrakinesis against them gave me great pleasure.

Anyway, once they had moved off of me I decided to enjoy my time here and used Animal Mimicry to growl at them.

It was then that I became aware of my parents looming in the doorway.

~~~~End of Flashback~~~~

To be honest, I don't remember what happened next. It's been a long time and it's hardly something that I wanted to remember.

Okay, so it's my Nineteenth birthday…and like every other day of the week I am sat in my cell, waiting for the idiotic imbeciles that are the guards, to let me out so that I can "socialise" (as if). What a day for vaccinations right? I think I might just hide out here until the day is over. But alas…my dream couldn't possibly come true. The Guards opened the cell doors and all of a sudden I got a very annoying buzzing in my ear. Oh wait…no that's just Castor (my pest of a cell neighbour)…all he ever does is follow me around and try to make conversation…c'mon I met the guy two years ago and have never made any move to be his friend…yet he STILL tries to be mine…

Castor: "hey Nightmare!" he said in his over chirpy tone of annoyance

Nightmare: "Oh no, not this again" as I already said, he isn't my friend…he is a pest.

Castor: "what's up?"

Nightmare: "the sky, now fuck off…" I really am not in the mood for his shit.

Castor: As usual, he only heard what he wanted to "true that, anyway good birthday so far?"

Nightmare: As he continued to pester me after I asked him to leave me alone, I decided I would ignore him.

Castor: "ok, fair enough, too early to tell right,"

Nightmare: I continued to stay quiet hoping that if I was quiet for long enough and gave him no attention, he would just leave me alone.

And then out of nowhere a mutant of the feminine kind fell into my lap…Ouch. In that second all I wanted to do was push her off of my lap…so that is exactly what I did. And then the botheration (Castor) laughed at me. I wouldn't have been so bothered, had it not been my birthday and everything around me has gone wrong today.

Rogue: I…I'm so sorry…

Castor's POV:

Sorry to interrupt his obviously lovely story but I felt like I should be allowed some input, I mean it's only fair since this is my story too.

Well as he said it was vaccination day but obviously I was taking it in a more macho way, obviously (I am not sweet like Layne likes to suggest, I am tough…). I mean it's only a little needle plus Layne isn't like the other scientists, she is a lot nicer but I think some of the other inmates forget that sometimes, being imprisoned here against their will and all. Then again some might call me biased since she basically raised me.

A bit of explanation is needed I guess, basically most of the people trapped here have only been here for a year or two, not me. No I've been here since I was seven, (possibly longer but honestly it's hard to remember that far back.) so a small child obviously needs looking after especially in a hostile environment like this and layne took that responsibility, don't get me wrong she isn't a mother figure I still remember my mother, a little, no layne is more like a big sister or something.

I'm getting off topic aren't I? , I do that sometimes sorry. Anyway. Vaccination day and I'm more macho than nightmare, that's where we got to. Because I'm so much tougher than him I decided to pay him a visit as soon as they let us out of our cells to cheer him up, it being his birthday and all I was sure that he would appreciate it and he did, well in his own nightmare way anyway (that is to say grumpily, hostilely, and a few other –lys) honestly you'd think I was annoying or something from the way he reacted just to me saying hi. In fact I think he even tried avoiding me, and ignoring me and threatening me, I mean where's the need right? I'm like the guy's only friend because he's so standoffish but I don't mind it, well I can put up with it anyway because I'm just that awesome. Anyway (note to self-find a new word to use instead of anyway) the conversation went a little like this:

Castor: hey nightmare

Nightmare: oh no, not again.

Castor: what's up?

Nightmare: the sky, now go away

Castor: *ignores last part* true that, anyway good birthday so far?

Nightmare: *ignores him completely*

Castor: ok, fair enough, too early to tell right,

Nightmare: *still ignoring him*

and then the funniest thing to happen that day happened...a girl fell into Nightmare's lap. now this is funny because he won't so much as look at another person, yet alone a girl, yet alone a girl in his lap. the shock on his face was priceless so naturally I started laughing.


End file.
